


[Transalate] What is blue to a blind man?

by QueenAlice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlice/pseuds/QueenAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tôi bị khiếm thị từ khi sinh ra.<br/>Nhiều người chỉ làm bạn của tôi vài năm rồi bỏ đi. Trừ 1 người.<br/>Cậu ấy ở cùng tôi từ mẫu giáo, mặc dù sự khiếm thị.<br/>Năm ngoái, tôi có một cuộc phẫu thuật và đã có thể nhìn thấy được mọi thứ.<br/>Thứ đầu tiên tôi thấy là người con trai ấy, với một tay và một chân quỳ xuống hỏi rằng liệu em có muốn cưới anh không?” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Transalate] What is blue to a blind man?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Is Blue to a Blind Man?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575529) by [wannaliveindeansdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples). 



> This is a transalate work, i own nothing! Sorry nếu ta dịch ko đc hay cho lắm!  
> P.S: the author was amazing ^^

Tôi tên là Castiel và từ khi sinh ra tôi đã bị mù hai bên mắt. Mẹ tôi lại nghĩ rằng đó là một lời nguyền từ Chúa nên bà đã bỏ rơi tôi tại nhà thờ Công Giáo địa phương.

 

Bị bỏ rơi nghe có vẻ tàn nhẫn, nhưng bà cũng chỉ là một trong những người sẽ làm như vậy thôi. Vì vậy, có lẽ những gì bà làm lại là một phước lành. Nó đã giúp tôi chuẩn bị cho những điều trong cuộc sống sắp tới.

 

Bởi vì tôi là một em bé, họ đã có thể tìm thấy một ngôi nhà cho tôi khá nhanh chóng, nhưng chăm sóc một trẻ sơ sinh bị mù có thể nói là rất khó khăn. Bởi thời gian tôi được hai tuổi, tôi đã bị gửi trả lại tại nhà thờ.

 

Gia đình tiếp theo giữ tôi cho đến khi tôi lên sáu.

 

Thực ra thì, bị mù không phải là thứ duy nhất giữ chân tôi lại vào thời điểm đó. Tôi không hẳn là 1 đứa trẻ đáng yêu. Tôi không năng động hay vui tính như những đứa trẻ khác, thứ duy nhất mà tôi có vào lúc đó là sự thông minh mà nó lại hay khiến cho tôi bắt bẻ người khác.

 

Tôi cho rằng bị như thế phải rất là mệt.

 

Một điều mà đã xảy ra khi tôi năm tuổi, tôi đã có một người bạn thực sự. Mặc dù tôi cũng có kết bạn ở trường nội trú và nhà thờ, nhưng những tình bạn đó chưa bao giờ kéo dài được cả. Tôi có thể đổ lỗi cho hoàn cảnh ngẫu nhiên, nhưng câu trả lời chính xác nhất là tôi luôn đưa họ đến cùng mọi chỗ chơi để tránh mặc những bậc phụ huynh nóng tính thôi.

 

Tuy nhiên có một người mà tôi quen hồi  còn mẫu giáo khá là đặc biệt. Không giống như những người khác, cậu ta có thể làm tôi cười. Tôi không chắc là có ai khác ngoài cậu ấy đã từng làm được như thế.

 

Tôi đã gặp cậu ấy một ngày trên sân chơi trong giờ giải lao. Tôi đã ở trong trường mẫu giáo được vài tuần, nhưng tới khi đó cậu ấy mới bắt đầu xuất hiện. Mọi người khác đã biết về tôi, vì vậy tôi đã rất ngạc nhiên khi cậu ấy bước tới chỗ tôi và mắng tôi vì tội nhìn chằm chằm.

 

"Cậu đang nhìn cái gì?", cậu ta nói bằng cử giọng ngượng ngùng và có một chút sự dũng cảm đối với một đứa trẻ năm tuổi.

 

Không mong thích phải nói chuyện, tôi lờ cậu ấy, giả sử như cậu ấy đã nói chuyện với một người nào khác ở gần tôi. Tuy nhiên, không thấy tôi phải ứng cậu ta thậm chí còn giận dữ hơn. Tôi cảm thấy một cú đẩy vào vai tôi.

 

"Hey! Bị gì vậy, điếc à? Tớ đang hỏi cậu nhìn cái gì? Cậu có vấn đề nhìn ngắm hay sao vậy? Cậu nghĩ tớ giỡn chơi à?”

 

"Không, tớ không điếc. Tớ bị mù, thực sự. Tớ không có nhìn vào bất cứ điều gì. "

 

"Oh," cậu ta nói, tất cả sự tức giận đã không còn trong giọng nói của cậu. Nó đã được thay thế bằng một cái gì đó giống như nỗi buồn kinh ngạc. "Cậu không thể nhìn thấy cái gì hết ả?"

 

"Không," tôi nói.

 

"Nhưng đôi mắt của cậu rất đẹp!", Cậu ấy nói và sau đó tôi nghe thấy một cái tát nhẹ. Khi cậu ấy lại nói tiếng nói của cậu nhỏ xuống, như thể bàn tay của cậu đã che miệng của mình. "Ý tớ là, như, màu sắc." Tôi nghe thấy một lượng nhỏ của hơi thở. "Oh. Cậu chắc không biết màu sắc hả? "

 

"Không thật sự lắm."

 

"Vâng, nhìn, uh ... tên của cậu là gì?"

 

"Castiel."

 

"Nghe nhé, Casteeyell, tớ là Dean và tớ và cậu sẽ là những người bạn tốt của nhau. Bởi nếu cậu không thể nhìn thấy thì có lẽ cậu đang bỏ lỡ rất nhiều điều. Cậu sẽ cần tớ để trông chừng cho cậu. "

 

"Được rồi," tôi đồng ý ngay. Mặc dù chúng tôi chỉ mới gặp nhau, tôi có thể nói với Dean không giống như hầu hết mọi người. "Bạn bè," tôi nói, giơ tay ra bắt như tôi đã được dạy.

 

Mặc dù gia đình thứ hai của tôi đã bỏ tôi vài tháng sau ấy, Nhưng Dean vẫn còn đó. Bởi vì lịch sử của tôi, nhà thờ chắc chắn tôi luôn luôn học ở chỉ một trường. Vì vậy, cho dù có nhiều gia đình khác nhau và chuyển chỗ đi nhiều nhà nhưng, tôi và Dean vẫn được học cùng nhau.

 

Năm lớp sáu, tôi đã gặp một cô gái tên là Meg. Cô sử dụng những từ như "dễ thương" và "nóng bỏng" để mô tả cho tôi, một ngày cô đi đến bàn ăn trưa của tôi và Dean thông báo rằng cô sẽ làm bạn gái của tôi. Tôi hiểu ý nghĩa của các từ ngữ, ngay cả khi tôi không có khái niệm về những gì họ muốn nói.

 

Ngay sau khi Meg rời khỏi bàn, Dean đã cố gắng để ngăn cản tôi đến với mối quan hệ ấy. "Cas, dude, tớ không tin tưởng cô ấy."

 

"Vâng, thành thật mà nói, tớ cũng không biết nữa, nhưng... Dean, nó có thể là cơ hội duy nhất của tớ để có một mối quan hệ lãng mạn. Và cũng cho cậu thoái khỏi điều này, không ai sẽ muốn đi tới gõ cửa và xin tớ một nụ hôn đâu? Đây có thể là cơ hội duy nhất của tớ! "

 

Dean nói khẽ, "Nếu như ... tớ hôn cậu?"

 

Tôi rên rỉ. "Dean, tớ không muốn có một nụ hôn thương hại đâu." Tôi sự thật nghĩ rằng cậu ấy đã sẵn sàng để làm điều đó mặc dù cậu thích con gái, vì vậy tôi nói thêm, "Cảm ơn vì đã gợi ý, mặc dù."

 

Cá nhân, tôi không thực sự quan tâm về giới tính. Nó không giống như tôi có thể nhìn thấy chúng, vì vậy sao nó lại quan trọng với tôi? Có lẽ những người mù khác cảm thấy khác nhau, nhưng đối với tôi đó không phải là vấn đề. Tôi chưa bao giờ nói với Dean. Tôi đã nghe cha mình cảm thấy như thế nào về mối quan hệ giữa những người cùng giới tính và tôi không muốn mạo hiểm bị phán xét.

 

Dean đã đúng, tất nhiên. Meg là tin xấu. Tôi là một trong những người thông minh nhất trong lớp của chúng tôi và thật ra cô chỉ muốn ăn cắp bài tập ở nhà của tôi. Cô thậm chí còn tự học để đọc chữ nổi trực quan để làm điều đó. Tuy nhiên, tôi đã có được nụ hôn đầu tiên của tôi.

 

Tôi vẫn còn học trung học trước khi tôi được hôn một lần nữa.

 

Các nhà thờ đã từ bỏ cố gắng để tìm cho tôi một ngôi nhà lâu dài bởi thời điểm đó. Họ thậm chí không bận tâm với việc chăm sóc và nuôi dưỡng. Họ cho tôi ở trong nhà xứ và tôi làm việc cho hội đồng để có phòng ngủ riêng. Hầu hết thời gian, tôi đã ở cùng với Dean.

 

Chúng tôi ở trong phòng của cậu ấy cả ngày, nghe những bản album mà Dean muốn tôi nghe. Cậu cho tôi nghe các bài hát mới mỗi tuần. Cậu ấy sữa chữa những chiếc xe vào cuối tuần-khi tôi bận rộn tại nhà xứ- và kiếm khá nhiều tiền tiết kiệm, để cậu có thể đủ khả năng mua album nếu muốn. Tôi thường thích mượn cậu ấy một số bộ va cậu ấy không cần lấy lại mà còn kêu tôi giữ nó.

 

Đôi khi, em trai của cậu ấy Sam tham gia cùng chúng tôi, nhưng vào những ngày đặt biệt, em ấy thường hay qua nhà bạn. Cha của họ, John, đang ở nơi làm việc, do đó, cả hai chúng tôi đã có nhà để cho bản thân . Âm nhạc được mở lớn và tôi đã cười không kiểm soát được vì một trò đùa Dean đã kể.

 

Tôi bật cười trước trò đùa của cậu ấy, tự hỏi như tôi vẫn thường làm thế, tại sao Dean lại hài hước nhiều so với những người khác. Cậu ấy chỉ nói những điều kì lạ. Tôi luôn hiểu được trỏ đùa của cậu ấy. Dean đã biến thế giới này thật sự có ý nghĩa đối với tôi.

 

"Trời," Dean nói đột nhiên-và từ gần gũi hơn nhiều so với tôi tưởng. "Thật sự rất tiếc khi cậu không thể nhìn thấy đôi mắt của mình đấy." Tôi không biết tại sao, nhưng ý tưởng của cậu ấy rằng tôi nên có thể nhìn thấy đôi mắt của tôi khiến tôi cảm động sâu sắc. "Nó thật rất rất xinh đẹp, đặc biệt là khi cậu cười như thế ấy." Giọng cậu ấy mềm mại, gần như tôn kính, và dường như đến gần hơn.

 

Khi cậu ấy ép đôi môi ấm áp, mượt mà với tôi, tôi đã không chuẩn bị trước. Tôi giật lùi hơi ngạc nhiên và Dean lật tức lùi ra, xin lỗi và cầu xin tôi đừng có giận.

 

"Xin mà, Cas. Cậu là bạn thân nhất của tớ mà. Tớ thật sự xin lỗi, tớ thật tình không cố ý-" Lời nói của cậu ấy tuôn ra dồn dập.

 

"Dean?" Tôi hỏi nhỏ khi bộ não của tôi đã bắt kịp với những gì vừa xảy ra.

 

"Yeah?" cậu ấy hỏi, ngập ngừng.

 

"Làm điều đó một lần nữa," tôi thì thầm.

 

"Cậu thực sự?"

 

Tôi gật đầu. Tôi có thể cảm thấy cậu ấy đến gần nữa. Lần này Dean chạm vào khuôn mặt của tôi và đưa môi của chúng tôi lại với nhau. Tôi đưa tay ra và đặt tay lên vai cậu ấy. Khi đôi môi của cậu ấy ép vào tôi lần này, tôi còn nhiều hơn là đã chuẩn bị. Tôi hôn Dean trở lại với tất cả kĩ năng mà lúc trước tôi đã học được từ Meg .

 

Hôn Dean không có như thế. Hôn cậu ấy có cảm giác như bay vậy. Hôn Dean, tôi mới có cảm giác thật sự được sống. Tôi thật không muốn dừng nó lại, nhưng cuối cùng cậu ấy lại lùi ra.

 

"Ba tớ sẽ về sớm thôi. Ông ấy sẽ không, um ... ông không biết rằng tớ thích con trai. Khi tớ còn nhỏ, ông ấy đã từng tức giận khi nghe tớ nói tụi con trai dễ thương. Và, chắc có thể cậu cũng biết rồi đấy. "

 

Cậu ấy có vẻ xấu hổ, nhưng tôi chỉ mỉm cười. "Chẳng bao lâu cậu sẽ 18 tuổi thôi, Dean. Và sau đó chúng ta sẽ không cần quan tâm về những điều mà ba cậu sẽ nghĩ. Tớ không quan tâm việc giữ bí mật cho đến lúc đó đâu. "

 

Ba cậu ấy đã phát hiện ra lâu rồi, nhưng ông lại làm ngạc nhiên cả hai chúng tôi. Trong khi cậu ấy còn ngạc nhiên vì ông chấp nhận. Ông ấy thậm chí còn nói đùa: "Ít nhất Dean không thể làm cháu dính bầu được, phải không?"

 

Chúng tôi xem nó như là một chiến thắng.

 

Năm tôi hai mươi mốt tuổi, tôi đi vào sản nghiệp. Hóa ra là mẹ tôi có để lại tiền cho tôi khi bà ấy bỏ tôi ở nhà thờ. Một khoản nhất định nào đó. Vị nữ tu tìm thấy tôi đã đặt nó trong sự tin tưởng, đợi để khi tôi đến hai mươi mốt. Hai thập kỷ là một thời gian dài để hưởng lãi và tôi đã có thể nhiều hơn hoặc ít hơn được làm những gì tôi thích sau đó.

 

Khi tôi biết được, bác sĩ nói ông có một cuộc phẫu thuật mà có thể phục hồi thị lực của tôi, tôi đã lo lắng đi đăng ký. Dean đã do dự nhiều hơn, mặc dù tôi không thể hiểu tại sao. Anh dường như nghĩ rằng nếu tôi có thể nhìn thấy được thì tôi sẽ không cần anh nữa, nhưng tôi đảm bảo với anh ấy đó là điều ngu xuẩn nhất mà tôi từng nghe.

 

"Em luôn muốn có thể nhìn thấy đôi mắt màu xanh mà anh hay nói ấy," tôi trêu chọc. "Vì chúng rất đẹp và tất cả mọi thứ cũng thế."

 

Dean khịt mũi. "Ừ, được rồi. Anh đoán đó là một thứ mà em không nên bỏ lỡ, huh? "

 

"Anh luôn nói là thật tiếc khi em không thể thấy được nói mà," tôi nhắc anh.

 

"Em nói đúng, Cas," Dean thừa nhận. "Em sẽ thích màu xanh rất nhiều đấy, anh hứa."

 

Tôi đã lo lắng như tôi chờ đợi được gom lại tất cả các tuần trước khi phẫu thuật. Tim tôi đập nhanh hơn bất cứ lúc nào mà tôi có thể nhớ, ngoại trừ có lẽ khi tôi nói với Dean rằng tôi yêu anh lần đầu tiên. Tôi đã đổ mồ hôi và buồn nôn và thật sự muốn nó trôi qua nhanh chóng.

 

"Được rồi, Castiel, tôi sẽ gỡ ra cái cuối cùng," bác sĩ nói. "Cái đèn hơi mờ, nhưng nó có thể gây khó chịu cho anh lúc đầu .Nên tốt nhất là anh mở mắt rất chậm.”  Cô ấy tiếp tục kéo đi băng bó. "Được rồi, chúng tôi gần xong rồi. Bây giờ hãy nhớ, nó sẽ có một chút áp đảo lúc đầu. Anh sẽ không biết được những gì mà anh đang nhìn thấy. "

 

" Dean ở đây không?" Tôi hỏi, giọng tôi run lên vì xúc động.

 

"Anh đây, Cas," Dean trả lời. anh có vẻ như anh đang gần với sàn nhà hơn nơi mà các bác sĩ đang đứng, vì vậy tôi cho rằng anh đã ngồi xuống với một số lý do. Anh nắm lấy tay tôi. "Em sẽ ổn thôi, Cas. Cuối cùng em cũng sẽ được xem  đôi mắt xanh rồi ấy, huh? "

 

"Vâng," tôi nói, hầu như là một hơi thở.

 

Các bác sĩ gỡ bỏ cái băng. "Mở mắt ra đi, chậm thôi."

 

Lần đầu tiên trong 20 năm đầu dời của tôi, khi tôi mở mắt của tôi đã có một cái gì đó khác hơn là bóng tối ở phía bên kia. Tôi biết các hình cơ bản của một số thứ từ cảm ứng, nhưng nhìn thấy nọ là một điều hoàn toàn khác nhau. Lúc đầu, tôi cảm thấy có một chút phát điên.

 

Sau đó, tôi nhìn vào bàn tay của tôi, mà tôi biết Dean đang cầm. Điều đó đã cho tôi một ngữ cảnh để hiểu những gì một bàn tay là gì. Sau đó, một cánh tay và sau đó ... khuôn mặt của Dean. Khuôn mặt hoàn hảo xinh đẹp của anh. Tôi không biết màu mắt anh, nhưng nó rất đáng yêu. Cho dù của tôi có xinh đẹp như anh nói để được nhìn thấy. Tôi nhìn tất cả các phần của anh, ghi nhớ nó.

 

Sau đó, tôi nhận thấy bàn tay kia đang cầm một cái gì đó. Có một hình dạng tôi nghĩ phải là những gì tôi đã học được gọi là "tròn" và một trong những gì tôi tin là "vuông".

 

"Đó là cái gì vậy?", Tôi hỏi.

 

"Đó là một chiếc nhẫn, Cas."

 

"Một chiếc nhẫn?" Tôi hỏi, không thấu hiểu, ngay cả khi tôi nhận thấy anh là quỳ trên đầu gối.

 

"Yeah, một chiếc nhẫn đính hôn."

 

"Một chiếc nhẫn đính hôn?" Tôi lặp lại, bộ não của tôi đang cố gắng từ từ tìm hiểu quá nhiều thông tin mới để đặt nó tất cả cùng nhau được.

 

"Yeah. Em biết đấy. Bây giờ em có thể thấy rồi, anh tự hỏi nếu có thể em muốn được sẵn sàng nhìn thấy đôi mắt màu xanh lá của anh cùng với đôi mắt xinh đẹp của em suốt cả quãng đời của đôi ta không? "

 

Đột nhiên, mọi thứ bị mờ dần và tôi gần như hoảng sợ, nhưng các bác sĩ giải thích rằng hiện đó sẽ xảy ra khi tôi khóc hoặc chảy nước mắt.

 

"Vâng, Dean. Có. "

 

Anh đặt chiếc nhẫn vào ngón tay của tôi và lấy một vật dụng khác, rồi anh đưa cho tôi. "Đây, em vẫn chưa thấy đôi mắt đáng yêu của em mà, tình yêu! Sao em không nhìn thử đi? Chỉ cần đưa cái này lại gần mặt em thôi. ".

 

Và tôi học được thứ tôi đang cầm là một cái gương và tôi có thể thấy một đôi mắt to nhấp nháy lại tôi. Tôi đã học được màu xanh dương như thế nào và thêm nó vào cầu vồng của tôi cùng với màu xanh lá cây và màu bạc.

 

Tôi quay lại nhìn Dean. "Anh đã đúng. Em rất thích màu xanh dương. "Tôi đặt gương sang một bên và đưa ra bàn tay của mình để anh bắt lấy. "Nhưng em thích màu xanh của anh hơn nhiều."

**Author's Note:**

> Go and visit our facebook page https://www.facebook.com/pages/Keep-Calm-and-Ship-It/339950322863097  
> Thank kiu <3


End file.
